La Guarderia Del Santuario
by Rinayakashi geminis
Summary: ¿Que pasaría por si alguna extraña alguna razón algunos de los caballeros dorados se convirtieran en unos niños...? Podrán resolver este dilema nuestros caballeros para salir de esta nueva aventura. Descubran lo muy pronto en La Guardería Del santuario.


Todos los caballeros dorados estaban reunidos en el templo del patriarca...por qué shion les tenía que dar un pequeño aviso...pero solo faltaban el patriarca y el caballero dorado de libra...

Camus: Milo no has visto al patriarca?

Milo: Porque lo preguntas camus?

Camus: Pues que necesito volver al templo, hace demasiado calor

Dita: Camus tiene razón, tengo que atender a mi hermoso pelo para que no se deshidrate

Death: Y ahí va la niña que tiene que estar cuidándose por unos rayos de luz, jajaja

Dita: Que insinúas cangrejo?! **\- decía un molesto afrodita, mientras tomaba posición de ataque**

Saga: ya cálmense todos!

Toda la sala había quedado perpleja ante el grito del caballero de géminis, no se escuchaba nada todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pero con tanto silencio se escuchaba todo...y por todo me refiero a los ronquidos de shaka...

Mu: ey shaka

Shaka: zzz...

Aioria: despierta virgen! **\- decía mientras le lanzaba un cubo de agua helada**

Shaka: QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO?!

Shion: shaka, por favor ese vocabulario

Kanon: regañaron a buda, jajaja!

Shaka: cállate kanon, si no quieres que te mande a otro mundo

Kanon: ya me callo...

Dohko: A ver muchachos, los hemos reunido para avisarles...

Shion: que athena y los caballeros de bronce han salido de viaje y regresaran en 3 días...

Dorados: FIESTAAAAAAAAAA!

Shion: esperen un momento...

Mu: que pasa maestro?

Shion: tendrán que invitarnos, de acuerdo?

Death: pero para que vamos a querer a un viejo de mierda...

Shion: es eso o nada...

Dohko: tómalo o déjalo

Death: tsk...está bien...

Después de unos minutos, a unos caballeros empezaba a rodearles una luz un poco extraña, el primero fue mu; haciendo que estos se quedaran perplejos ante tal situación, el segundo fue aldebaran; haciéndose poco a poco más pequeño, después fue deathmask ocurriéndole lo mismo, el siguiente fue aioria, aioros quedo petrificado al ver a su hermanito haciéndose más pequeño, el siguiente fue shaka, el que siguió fue milo, luego shura, luego camus y finalmente afrodita; nadie hablaba, los gemelos estaban abrazados temblando, aioros y dohko no decían nada y shion estaba de rodillas viendo a su discípulo...

Shion: mu?! Mi discípulo...

Aioros: aioria **...- decía mientras veía a su hermano pequeño haciendo que este se fuera contra el**

Dohko: pero que ha pasado...?

Saga: dioses, esto es una mala broma

Kanon: hermano, crees que nos pase lo mismo

Saga: no tengo idea...

Pero de pronto al acabar esta fase el caballero de géminis; bueno para ser exactos, su hermano también lo rodeaba esa luz extraña y termino por encogerse, igual que el resto...

Saga: nooo kanon!

Dohko: que hacemos ahora shion?

Shion: mu TTOTT

Saga: perfecto, perdimos al patriarca...

Dohko: bueno ya que shion no sirve de nada, ustedes dos **-decía mientras señalaba a aioros y a saga -** \- tendrán que cuidar a los niños

Aioros: y por qué nosotros viejo maestro?!

Dohko: porque son los que han tenido hermanos menores

Saga: eso si que no, no pienso volver a cuidar a kanon; otra vez

Kanon: ¬¬

Saga: además, usted también sabe cuidar niños así que se jode

Dohko: más respeto bipolar...

Shion: que podemos hacer?!

Dohko: has vuelto..?

Shion: niños...odio a los niños...

Aioros: oigan y los pequeños?

Saga: están ah- DONDE CARAJOS ESTAN ESOS DEMONIOS?!

Dohko: pero si estaban con nosotros hace un momento...?!

Shion: FUCK! Nuestra tarea es buscar a los pequeños si los encuentran vayan con ellos y regresen aquí, entendieron?

Dohko/Saga/Aioros: si señor

Shion: vamos!

Y asi cada caballero fueron a buscar a los pequeños en sus respectivos templos...

 **Templo de Aries...**

Podemos ver a un mu abajo de la mesa, escondiéndose de los más grandes mientras se reía de una manera tierna, pero por reírse lo encontró kiki...

Kiki: quien es usted?

Mu: shh...

Shion: mu, donde estás?

Kiki: es el patriarca, espere...dijo mu?! Usted es mi maestro?!

Mu: shh...soy mu, quien eres tú?

Kiki: ma-maestro...maestro mu que le paso?!

Shion: te encontré!

Mu: AHH!

Shion: kiki, que haces aquí?

Kiki: patriarca, que...paso?

Shion: ni yo lo sé...ayúdanos a buscar a los demás

Kiki: como diga...

Y así los dos se fueron al siguiente templo...

 **Templo de tauro...**

Podemos ver a aldebaran comiendo unas galletas mientras estaba sentado en el piso mientras dohko corría para ver si podía encontrar a alguien y parece que logro su objetivo...

Dohko: ola aldebaran, podrías venir conmigo?

Aldebaran: ...

Dohko: te daré de comer...

Aldebaran: vamos señor...?

Dohko: dime dohko

Aldebaran: ok señor dohko...

 **Templo de géminis...**

Podemos ver a saga desesperado por encontrar a su hermanito, buscaba por toda la casa; saco cobijas, colchones; busco en el baño y nada, hasta que se escucharon unas risitas que provenían de la recamara de saga, saga por curiosidad fue a ver si se trataba de kanon, y si su sospecha se hizo cierta...kanon estaba desordenando todo el cuarto pero se detuvo cuando vio una imagen de los ambos celebrando su cumpleaños...a kanon se le salía una que otra lagrima...

Saga: así que aquí estabas kanon **\- decía mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y sonreía al ver a su gemelo llorando**

Kanon: quién eres?

Saga: no me salgas con esas estupideces kanon, sabes perfectamente quien soy...ya tenía bastante con milo, death y aioria y ahora tu también; que voy hacer?

Kanon: saga...?

Saga: eso, yo soy tu hermano mayor, vamos con los demas, vale?

Kanon no dijo nada y solo se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, este no dijo nada y solo correspondió al abrazo y después de un rato se fueron al siguiente templo...

 **Templo de cáncer...**

Podemos ver a saga y a kanon tomados de la mano, al hermano mayor se le hacía muy extraño estar agarrado de su hermano menor, kanon estaba muy pálido así que saga lo cargo en la espalda, mientras buscaban a death, pero no lo encontraban; hasta que saga sintió un gran cosmos, provenía del cuarto de deathmask...entraron y vieron a death sonreír de una manera sádica, kanon estaba muy asustado y empezó a apretar poco a poco la camisa de su hermano mayor, saga al sentirlo le valió madres y se llevó a death a rastras mientras este le decía un montón de groserías...

 **Templo de leo...**

Podemos ver a aioria en el suelo con un pequeño raspón y empezó a llorar; aioros que iba hacia el templo de su hermano, lo escucho llorar y fue corriendo hasta el, le curo y se lo llevo cargando para ir al siguiente templo...

 **Templo de virgo...**

Podemos ver a shion y kiki correr como locos buscando a shaka por todos lados, no lo encontraban hasta que shion se acordó que shaka siempre estaba meditando, así que fueron a la parte central del templo, y si shaka estaba meditando; shion también se llevó a shaka a rastras por todo el templo, mientras kiki sonreía al ver esa escena y llevaba a mu de la mano...

 **Templo de escorpion...**

Podemos ver a saga, a kanon y death llevados de la mano, saga se sentía incomodo al llevar de la mano a sus compañeros de armas...llegaron a escorpio y lo primero que vieron fue un escorpión que le había picado a saga en el pie haciendo que este saltara de dolor, y enojado fue a buscar a milo que estaba en la cocina riéndose de saga...

Saga: maldicion milo! Ven acá

Milo: no me atrapas..!

Saga: milo...! **\- decía mientras correteaba a milo por todo su templo hasta llegar al templo de capricornio**

 **Templo de capricornio...**

Podemos ver a un saga adolorido por el piquete mientras buscaban a shura pero en esos momentos se escuchó una voz... **EXCALIBUR...!**

Saga: PERO QUE MIERDA A SIDO ESO?! Se suponía que son niños, no deberían poder usar sus ataques...!

Shura: quien eres tú?!

Saga: shura soy yo...saga...

Shura: aléjate de mí, **Excalibur!** **\- dicho esto saga no esquivo el ataque para demostrar que no era ningún enemigo haciendo que este cayera de rodillas, kanon por querer ayudar a su hermano, fue corriendo hasta el pero saga...**

Saga: no vengas kanon...

Kanon: no hermanito, no quiero perderte como mama y papa.. **.- decía entre lagrimas**

Shura: **EXCALIBUR!**

Saga: aghh! Madre mía, nunca pensé que shura tenía tanta fuerza...

Kanon: ya deja a mi hermanito **\- decía mientras iba con shura para que parara**

Shura: no me toques...! - decía mientras preparaba su excalibur para lanzarla pero esta vez con el menor...

Saga: no dejare que toques a kanon!

Kanon: sagaaa!

Saga: mi pierna, no se mueve...armadura de géminis ven a mi

En eso aparece la armadura de géminis protegiendo a kanon mientras que shura no se movía y milo y death se lo llevan para irse al templo del patriarca mientras kanon ayudaba a su hermano a pararse

Kanon: estas bien hermano?!

Saga: si...solo fueron unos cortes...auch

Kanon: hermanito, pensé que te perdería **...- decía mientras lo abrazaba-** no me dejes, jamás

Saga: nunca te dejare kanon **... - decía mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba**

 **Templo de acuario...**

Podemos ver a aioros y aioria congelándose de frio por la baja temperatura, camus estaba en un rincón llorando...

Aioros: estas bien pequeño?

Camus: quien es usted?

Aioros: tranquilo, no te haremos daño **\- decía mientras le daba la mano**

Camus no respondía y se le quedaba viendo a aioros para ver si aceptar su mano, pero aioria se asomó le dio una gran sonrisa haciendo que este se fuera con sagitario

 **Templo de piscis...**

Afrodita: no se acerque o lo mato

Dohko: ay que bonito lenguaje, vamos afrodita no me hagas esto mas dificil de lo que ya es

Dita: usted es mi papa?

Dohko: esto...em si

Dita: bien, iré contigo papi

Dohko: y ahora me va a llamar padre, suertudo soy...

Despues de encontrar a todos os pequeños se reunieron en el templo del patriarca...ya estaban todos menos saga...

Shion: y en donde chingados esta saga?

Dohko: faltan varios pequeños

Aioros: espero que haya tenido suerte...

Kiki: miren se acerca alguien...señor saga? Usted también?!

Kanon: yo soy kanon...

Kiki: qué alivio... y en donde está el señor saga?

Milo: llegamos

Death: ya llegue bitches

Shion: ese vocabulario angelo...

Aioria: te llamas angelo?! Jajajaja

Shura: ...

Dohko: creo que empiezo a saber por qué saga se tardó tanto

Saga: al fin he llegado...

Aioros: que te paso saga?!

Saga: no fue nada, solo tuve algunas complicaciones

Shura: !

Shion: bien, empecemos que vamos hacer?

Saga: yo digo que hay que comprar las cosas necesarias para estos niños - decía mientras se sentaba en el piso

Aioros: tienes razón, mañana iremos

Dohko: bueno, pues es hora de dormir, así que intentémoslo dormir...

Continuara…

Aquí está mi primer fanfic de saint seiya espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen review, nos vemos en otro capítulo.

Los quiero:3


End file.
